La forêt des murmures
Complétez le labyrinthe pour obtenir le Gumball Ménestrel. Gumball caché Pour obtenir le gumball Tournesol : thumb|150px *Ne semez pas Haricot magique de jack reçu au début. C'est impossible d'obtenir ce gumball autrement. * Accumulez 300 Graines d'épine noire. * Procurez-vous Sunflower Seed et plantez-la. Drop aléatoire du boss, à partir de l'étage 30. *Acheter 10 Rayons de lumière de tournesol (30 Graines d'épine noire chaque) pour obtenir le gumball Tournesol. Vous pouvez aussi en obtenir de quelques autres sources, comme les œufs du gumball Lapin. Ennemis Boss thumb|350px Compétences *Death Impact - Launch an attack every 3 rounds to cause 300% damage *Withered Branch - Cause the Withered Branch effect when a mushroom dies (Loses 15% of total HP from an attack by Magic Vines. The effect lasts 3 rounds.) The Magic Resistance, Physical Resistance and Reflect Damage on the boss as well as the extra MP cost on spell-casting come from the 4 mushroom minions with the same Health and Attack, but each with their own ability. Mushroom-Green Amanita Verna - Poisons the enemy after being killed (Loses HP each round. The effect will last 3 rounds.) Bind - When active, enhances the Ancient Guardian's Physical Resistance by 70% Mushroom-Pink ' Amanita Verna - Poisons the enemy after being killed (Loses HP each round. The effect will last 3 rounds.) Bind - When active, enhances the Ancient Guardian's Magic Resistance by 70% '''Mushroom-Red ' Amanita Verna - Poisons the enemy after being killed (Loses HP each round. The effect will last 3 rounds.) Bind - When active, the Ancient Guardian is able to reflect 50% of damage suffered 'Mushroom-Yellow ' Amanita Verna - Poisons the enemy after being killed (Loses HP each round. The effect will last 3 rounds.) Bind - When active, increases the MP consumption of ennemies by 3X Basic strategy is to eliminate Mushrooms in time with Magic Vine attacks, and then attack the boss after the mushrooms are defeated. Special Occurrences Dave's Cottage *Bloody Cuscutae - 100 EP *Explosive Pumpkin (Item) - 100 EP *Graines d'épine noire x5 - 30 EP *Graines d'épine noire x10 - 60 EP *Magic Spring (revives dead magic vine) - 150 EP Plant's Cave *Fight a number of ennemies to get Graines d'épine noire or Bloody Cuscutae or Crystal Mushroom Fruit Tree - MP stat up Random Gumball Villager - Magic Vine attributes raised: Atk+3, Power +3, HP+30, MP+30 Magic Vine Upgrades *Bloody Cuscutae - (Active skill 25 MP) (Power 100% +25% per level) damage to an enemy, recover HP if it's killed *Explosive Pumpkin - Attack+3/lvl, HP+10/lvl, 4/8/12/16/20% chance to cause 300% damage when Magic Vine attacks *Crystal Mushroom - Power+3/lvl, MP+10/lvl, 5/10/15/20/25% to avoid counterattack when Magic Vine attacks. *Golden Mandala - Enhance Gumball with 6/12/18/24/30% of Magic Vine's attributes. Corpses Notable Loot Get these items in the maze or by raiding: *Crown of Great Elf King fragments *Titan Knight Boots fragments *Cape of Archbishop fragments *Evil Pumpkin (high chance) *Heart of Ancient Tree *Crystal Egg *Elf's Dust *Tower Flower *Mithril *Arcane Crystal Mushrooms Can be found with Great God of Thieves (God of Thieves' Lantern) Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see '''here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Other specific loots *Gang Cadre can obtain the items of the Zombie (Suit) through blackmail. * À villager from Adventurer can give 30 Graines d'épine noire Tips If using melee gumball, it may help soul link gumball with poison resistance (against boss mushrooms) such as Witch. The Farplane Ranger (Farplane's Lantern) title can be useful. See corpses section. Quests / DP Catégorie:Pages à traduire